The Percabeth Chronicles: Crazy,Stupid,Love
by love pink16
Summary: Occurs after defeating Gaea, total percabeth, R&R!


Boys

Annabeth

I don't like boys, they are violent, rude, messy, loud, perverted... very perverted, and arrogant. Worst of all, the ones with black hair, deep green eyes, and crooked smiles, drive me wild. I can't help but fall in love with them. WAIT...LOVE! Annabeth who was until recently playing with the peas on her plate, deep in thought, sits up so fast she falls off her bench in the dining pavilion. Ow... that hurt. Great, now everyone is staring at me. How can I explain my reason for falling of a freaking bench with out sounding like an idiot? Its not like I can say, "I was thinking about my extremely hot, male model of a boyfriend." I would sound like on Aphrodite girl, and that is not what a daughter of Athena ever sound like. Mother made that very clear in her IM when you and Percy started dating, as well as no physical contact beyond hand holding... I don't see eye-to-eye with her on the latter, but the first was very true. Come on Annabeth! Oh Gods your still on the floor, Oh Gods he's coming over, Oh Gods I'm blushing like crazy!

"Stupid boys" I mutter under my breath.

"Ya, you say that a lot Wise Girl... But then again I'm not the one sitting on the floor." Percy smirks, "Lost in thought about me right?" How did he know? Hold up that must be sarcasm...

"You wish, but actually," What was I going to say? Oh wait, you the daughter of the Goddess who always has a plan, do not have a plan, "I ermmm..."

"She was defiantly thinking about someone." Malcolm interjects, gesturing to the heart made out of peas on my plate. Giggles erupt from the the pavilion.

"What! That is not a heart! Malcolm if you knew your basic shapes you would see that is a..." I mumble the last word under my breath, a nonsense word really but that was the point.

"A what?" he asks.

"I said it once now I'm not going to say it again! I thought you were in honor geometry Malcolm. Guess they should consider moving you down, hmmm?" I say as I quickly destroy the vegetable shape. "And if that really was a heart, how can you assume that I was thinking of Percy?"

"Percy? I wonder who that is... Thats right its me your incredibly adorable boyfriend! Annabeth, I'm so hot even Apollo is jealous, don't deny it!" I can't believe that I said his name out loud, and he just announced it like that! The Aphrodite girls are going to have a field day with this one...

Piper

I was suddenly bombarded with a tornado of, "OMG I can't believe they didn't tell the camp!" and "How did they keep the secret from us?" and the almighty, "OMG PERCABETH, JUST LIKE MOM PROMISED! OMG THIS IS THE BEST DAY IN THE WHOLE WORLD! YAY!"

Yup, you guessed it nobody knew they were dating. We all heard stories about the time after the second Titan war, (before I was here) that they kissed, and went into the lake to make out. They claimed that it was just a very passionate "thank you hug" because apparently she took a knife for him? Then for some reason he felt like pushing her into the lake, and they stayed down there for like an hour, doing what might you ask? Well from what I heard, is that Annabeth yelling at him the entire time, and thats why they both came out looking so flushed. But with this new information we all figured out the real reason for them being so flushed. Since I didn't want the girls to get out of control... well that bus already left the station, so I guess more-out-of-control, I herded them to our cabin.

"Girls! I have a great idea how bout' we IM mom the good news and thank her?" I said in my best stereotypical Aphrodite girl voice.

"YA!" screamed the entire cabin.

"Actually, lets do it in the morning. We need our beauty sleep to look the best for mom right?"

"...umm" they mulled it over as much as any aphrodite kid could mull something...hmm is mull a real word? (a/n: is it?) Woah! Back to reality Pipes, remember your trying to actually get sleep tonight. "YA!" they all decided.

"Okay then the morning it is! Go to bed everyone, beautiful people are sleeping people!"

"Wha..." said Kjaristy (a/n this minor o.c. is pronounced chair-is-tee. named it after a friend)

"Go to bed Kjaristy, I just meant you should, GO-TO-BED!"

"Then why didn't you just say that Pipes? Duh!"

"Goodnight Kjaristy." I said crawling into bed. With luck I may get this one last night of sleep before my nights were filled with "Percabeth" gossip.

Percy

Annabeth glared at me murderously. "Hey Annabeth, your eyes are really, really, really pretty." She didn't even look at him she just walked away screaming,

"AND SO WERE YOURS BEFORE I HAD CLARISSE SMASH IN YOUR FACE!"

"Annabeth you didn't do that, look my face is still un-smashed!"

"Uh... Percy," Malcolm said tentatively

"Ya bro?"

"Annabeth just threatened to have Clarisse smash your face..."

"Oh... thanks. I think I'm gonna go hide for a little bit." I replied.

"That would be wise." Malcolm stated.

"Malcolm, do you think she's mad cuz' I accidentally revealed our relationship?"

"Ya that sounds like her, she probably was just trying to keep the Aphrodite gang from giving her daily makeovers. You know like they are still doing to Katie Gardener?"

"Oh Gods, she's right! My brain is full of kelp. Well thanks for the heads up Malc-"

"OH PRISSY, YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS A PRESENT FOR YOU AND I'M DELIVERIN' IT!"

"Malcolm!" I call as I started to leave the pavilion, "Am I gonna die?"

"Ya, Probably."

Annabeth

"CLARISSE, GET... AWAY... FROM ME!" Percy bellowed from somewhere in the camp.

"NO WAY PRISSY! I HAVE MY ORDERS AND I'M GONNA FOLLOW EM'!" screamed Clarisse. Annabeth left the beanbag chair she was relaxing in. She didn't really want Percy to get hurt... well not badly but she told Clarisse she could ruff him up a little bit.

"CLARISSE DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT KICKING ME THE-" his sentence was cut off as I imagined, Clarisse wound up for the kick.

"AHHHHHHHH" I heard a pained scream in the distance and chuckled. Someone had to put him in his place didn't they?

"I better stop her before she goes too far, and help Percy walk back to his cabin." I said to myself. "Invulnerability, ha! Maybe to weapons but apparently not to a good kick!"


End file.
